Chibi TanteiSan Len's POV
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Len is a five year old detecting prodigy, and Rin is his older sister. Follow the two as they solve countless cases, because in the end, there is only the truth. Collab with Cherry Neko 15.


Chapter 1

**A/N: Konichiwa! As I said in the description, this is a collaboration with my awesome friend Cherry Neko 15 (you know, the one who actually made me sit my ass down and WRITE for the first time in a month...^^') and we both watch Case Closed (yes you purists, we watch dub. Deal.) and thus, Chibi Tantei-San was born! (I went first, so I picked the name.) Now, Cherry-san has given me jurisdiction over Chibi Len... *evil grin***

Chibi Len: *gulps*

Neko: Do da disclaima!

Chibi Len: Neko honestly owns nothing! Not even the idea, that's Cherry-san's.

Hello. My name is Len Kagamine. I'm five years old, a prodigy, and a detective. My Onee-chan, Rin, helps me out a lot with stuff a little kid can't do. Like get onto crime scenes and fight off criminals. She's fourteen. Our parents pretend to be private detectives, but it's really me doing the work. Anyways, enough about me. I'm not as interesting as my cases are, after all. A few days before Halloween, Onee-chan and I were out shopping for costumes. Even though I tell her every year I'm too old for trick-or-treating, she insists I "need to act more like a kid and less like a detective" and makes me go every year. I never eat the candy I get either way. "What about this one, Len?" Onee-chan asks while grinning widely and brandishing a cartooney pumpkin costume. I shake my head. "Onee-chan, I'm not _that_ little!" I shout. She crosses her arms. "Well, _you're_ never going to pick out a costume, so I have to for you." she says. I sigh. You can never reason with Onee-chan. I peek at the label on Onee-chan's costume. It reads "Misa Amane". "Another anime costume, Onee-chan?" She smiles and nods and pulls out another costume. I brace myself for the worst, but this one isn't that bad. The character on the front has a certain aura of fear about him, yet he looks refined and logically minded. The label on this one reads "Dracula". I nod to Onee-chan. "I'll take this one." She smiles and goes off to pay. Little did I know that costume was foreshadowing a terrible serial killing spree, one it would take all my wits to solve.

The days passed quickly and soon it was Halloween night. Mom was straightening my costume while dad was trying to take pictures of us kids. After a few waves, hugs, and promises to be safe, Onee-chan and I were on our way. We live in a pretty easy to navigate town, so we don't have to stay in our neighborhood or anything. We walk around town, seeing friends and classmates along the way. The night gets later and our candy bags heavier, a sure sign it is time to head home. We're on our way there when a scream pierces the night. Dropping my candy bag, I rush towards the sound. When I find where it was, I am greeted the body of a young woman with ash-blonde hair laying in a pool of blood. It is obvious she's dead. Onee-chan finally catches up, but screams as soon as she sees the corpse. "OH MY GOD! Len, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" she shrieks, examining me for injury. "Of course I'm fine. The killer was already gone by the time I got here. Could you please call the police?" I say. Onee-chan nods and pulls out her cell phone. While she does that, I examine the victim. She looks a few years older than Onee-chan, and rigor mortis indicates she was killed just a few minutes ago. But the strangest thing about the body were the two puncture marks on the side of her neck.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive. A brunette detective named Meito immediately went to Onee-chan and I, so I braced myself for what I had dubbed the "kiddie routine". See, adults always have this routine with little kids. They act like they're our friend, asking how old we are and such, and then try to get what they want from us. It seems Meito is no exception. "Heya sport! How's your Halloween going?" he says with this goofy grin plastered across his face. "Fine as Halloweens go." I say icily. Meito throws up his hands in defense. "Whoa, no need for hostility, kiddo! Hey, how old are you?" he asks. "I'm five physically, although my mental age is much higher." I reply in the same icy tone. It seems Meito gives up and moves on to Onee-chan. "Is that little kid always so uncooperative?" he asks. I ball my fists. I absolutely HATE being called a little kid. Onee-chan shrugs. "Only if you talk down to him. Talk to him on an equal level, he's much smarter than he looks." she says. HEY! It'd be one thing if you said that while I was out of earshot, but I'm right here! I was about to intervene when the coroner finished his on site examination. "There is no way this happened naturally. This was murder!" she shouts. I smile. It looks like Halloween can be fun after all.

**A/N: I should really be sleeping now. So I'll go do that. Bye. R&R, F&F!**

- Neko


End file.
